Dragos
|languages = Common Elvish Dwarvish Halfling|alignment = }} General Description Dragos is the capital city within the Caesterion Kingdom. This is where Queen Analasia Dragonclaw of the Caesterion Kingdom resides. Points of Interest Almost Dragos Castle The Almost Dragos Castle is a scaled version of the Dragos Castle, which has been fitted to be a high-end tavern instead. Currently, the bartender/manager is an Earth Genasi named Nazzir Isinder. Aquatic Feline Tavern With its perfect placement just near the docks, the Aquatic Feline Tavern is a favorite for most sailors and dock workers. Those the frequent the tavern get to know the owner, Grok, very well. Those that don't frequent the tavern find it very hard to even get a drink from him. It depends on his mood for the day. Colosseum The Colosseum is where most people spend their hard-earned gold and silver. The reigning champion of the Colosseum is a person known as the Scourger. Courthouse of Bahamut The Courthouse of Bahamut is where most of the legal procedures are held. This includes civil cases, criminal cases, etc. Supreme Judge Strundrogg is the highest-ranking judge in the Courthouse. Crystal Spire The Crystal Spire is the main landmark of Dragos. Though most people have not seen the interior of the Crystal Spire, many understand that it is related to the arcane and stray away from it. On the rare occasion, townsfolk are able to see a lone mage entering or exiting the Crystal Spire. Dancing Monkey Tavern The Dancing Monkey Tavern, though located in the Slums, has a very homey feel to it. The main waitress, May Stormhammer, makes you feel as though you're right at home. Good conversations and fun can be had most days. Docks Dragos' main source of income is from the shipments it receives from all over the Tri-Kingdoms. The Dragos Docks are filled with blue-collar workers that load and unload ships full of cargo. Dragos Castle The Dragos Castle is where Queen Analasia Dragonclaw is located. Elrevian Mansion The Elrevian Family was founded to have had deep ties with the Shadowhand activity within Dragos, which lead to their arrest. The Elrevian Mansion has been vacant ever since. Guild Hall/No Rush Tavern The No Rush Tavern is owned by Alton Riffberg, a former adventurer that can't stand the idea of people rushing him. Within his establishment, he has allowed the city of Dragos to run a Guild Hall, which many low-leveled adventurers go for work within or around Dragos. Humble Beginnings Home Although the Humble Beginnings Home is located in the Slums, it seems to be doing well for itself. Many of the people of Dragos donate money regularly to keep the orphanage up and running. Keeper's Graveyard The Keeper's Graveyard is located to the Southwest end of the Slums. In this corner of Dragos, Akan Ambermane, takes care of the graveyard on his lonesome. Many rumors have been spread around about him, yet the God Skwad have found that he is just a humble dwarf who is trying to do his part for society. Library The library is owned by the city of Dragos; however, the Archivers facilitate the business end, selling memberships and using the library to lead research and information gathering around the Tri-Kingdoms, even the Realm of Khilaria. Markets There are three main markets within Dragos. The Greater Market is located just East of the Docks, the Colosseum has a Lesser Market directly in front of the entrance that sells foods and drinks that most people take into the Colosseum for battles. The final Lesser Market is located Southwest of the Docks, which mainly sells crafted items (blacksmiths, armorers, etc). Prison The Prison is located on the outskirts of both the Slums and the Housing District. The prison, though a small building on the outside, travels deeper into the earth to keep criminals further away from the outside and to create enough space to hold them. Queen's Garden The Queen's Garden is a lush half-mile long forest filled with exotic plants. To help maintain the garden, an entrance fee has been enacted; however, fewer people travel to the Queen's Garden as the fee seemed to favor the rich population within Dragos. Reign of Entertainment Located directly outside the Eastern gates of Dragos, the Reign of Entertainment has set up a temporary camp to amaze the population of Dragos with oddities and spectacular shows. The leader of this group, Reign, has promised each and every customer that they will leave each circus pleased. Temple of Bahamut Just North of the Courthouse of Bahamut, the Temple of Bahamut openly worships the Platinum Dragon, Bahamut, the god of Order and Justice. This temple houses quite an awe-inspiring statue of Bahamut within the temple. Temple of Helm Within the Arcane District, Northwest of the Library stands the Temple of Helm. Aldo Shost, head priest of the temple, leads those that follow Helm, the god of Protection, in prayer and training. The ability to protect oneself is the best way to worship Helm, which is why each priest is a skilled combatant. Temple of Torm The Temple of Torm is just North of the Library, and South to the Elrevian Mansion. Vurgin, head priestess of the temple, has always sought to bring people closer to their faith with Torm. She encourages people to be courageous and selfless in life. However, many people disagree with a Half-Orc running the Temple of Torm, which has caused attendance to dwindle.